Bring me to life
by Forfirith Vebriclya
Summary: Mi primer songfic... -- así que no me seáis criticones. Es totalmente fluffy, no tiene otra cosa. Basado en Bring me to life, de Evanescence. Entrad.
1. Uno

Bueno. Por fin publico algo (WIIII!!! se oye música alegre y aparezco yo echando confeti y serpentinas ). Es el primer fic en esta categoría, creo (quiero decir en español), así que necesitará tiempo para que sepáis que está aquí y lo leáis. No me importa, esperaré -. Es un songfic ( vv mi primer songfic, así que no seáis duros) , basado en "Bring me to life", de Evanescence. ¬¬U Sí, ésa que todos conocemos, el primer single, el más famoso... hay muchas otras pero esta me parecía más fácil de adaptar. Últimamente me ha dado por leer fics de Peter Pan y, aunque la idea es muy vieja y aburrida, pensé que uno en español quizá daría inicio a una nueva fiebre de relatos más originales que el mío. Es sólo un comienzo. No seáis exigentes.  
  
¡Ah! Y es fluff puro y duro: romanticismo aburrido para adolescentes aburridas (Huh. Como yo, supongo v.v). Si eres amante de la acción, el misterio o la literatura clásica, dale ahora mismo al botón de "back". Si no... pues nos vemos al final de la página.  
  
La chica estaba sentada en el alféizar de su ventana siempre abierta, los ojos miel llenos de lágrimas y la cara surcada de ellas. Le echaba de menos. Hacía ocho meses que no le había visto, desde aquella noche en la que le hizo un torpe gesto de despedida y desapareció, prometiendo volver.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
El primer mes le esperaba con anhelo, el sgundo con ansia, y a partir de entonces se fue desanimando cada vez más, hasta llegar a un punto en el que lloraba por culaquier cosa, apenas comía, no le apetecía hacer nada y se despertaba por las noches llamándolo. Lo necesitaba.  
  
Wake me up inside (Can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
  
Call my name and save my from the dark (Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run (Can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone (Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become... (Bring me to life)  
  
La pérdida de apetito y fuerzas preocupaba mucho a su tía y a su madre, y hasta su padre, a menudo distraído, comenzaba a decirle que comiera más. Pero ella no tenía hambre, por más que se esforzara en tragar... simpre estaba pensando en él. Suponía que se estaba comportando como una estúpida, al fin y al cabo, ¡sólo eran ocho meses! Pero le quería. Le quería con todas sus fuerzas y necesitaba verle, y él la había olvidado. La chica se puso a sollozar más fuerte.  
  
Now that i know what i'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life...  
  
Un muchacho rubio vestido con un curioso atuendo de hojas y lianas daba vueltas por su habitación, nervioso y acongojado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Campanilla le había advertido: ella no te quiere de verdad, ella te olvidará, ella ha cerrado la ventana. Él la había creído, había tratado de seguir con sus juegos y aventuras con los indios y las sirenas, pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en ella; una vez que la había conocido ya no había manera de olvidarla. Tenía que volver y quedarse... de todas maneras estaba creciendo. Lo sabía. Había pasado muy poco tiempo, pero desde que se había enamorado de ella su forma de pensar cambiaba, su voz cambiaba, había tenido que cambiar el traje de hojas dos veces ya y concentrarse en volar comenzaba a ser más difícil. No era que no pudiese, simplemente ya no era algo como caminar o respirar.  
  
Wake me up inside (Can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
  
Call my name and save my from the dark (Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run (Can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone (Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become... (Bring me to life)  
  
Dio una patada en el suelo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no quería crecer, pero ya no existía ningún remedio para eso. No deseaba dejar Nunca Jamás, pero si crecía no podía quedarse. ¿Y Campanilla? Sabía que le había engañado pero ahora comprendía por qué y no estaba dolido, y no quería abandonarla... las hadas no pueden vivir mucho tiempo en el mundo de los humanos. Lo pueden visitar y quedarse por un determinado periodo de tiempo, pero una atmósfera sin magia termina por resultarles axfisiante y deben volver allí de donde vienen. O morir.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life amongst the dead  
  
Wendy estornudó. Tenía frío, era noviembre y la temperatura no era la adecuada para estar con la ventana abierta, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de cerrarla. Hacerlo hubiera sido admitir la derrota, admitir que Peter no volvería jamás y que nunca la había querido...  
  
El siguiente estornudo se le mezcló con un sollozo tan enorme que Nana se despertó y fue trotando hasta ella para ver qué le pasaba.  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everithing  
  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here, there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Peter Pan tomó una decisión. Campanilla era buena, pero no la amaba. Nunca Jamás era bello y misterioso, pero no era su lugar natal. Los indios y las sirenas eran divertidos, pero no verdaderos amigos. Él quería a Wendy, y echaba de menos a los Niños Perdidos. Se iba.  
  
Cogió su daga, su flauta, una bolsa con pieles y joyas que habían quedado del tesoro de los piratas y apretó en la mano el oxidado dedal que colgaba de un cordón de cuero alrededor de su cuello. El hada dormía, y no quiso molestarla.  
  
Voló, voló a toda velocidad y cada vez que tocaba el "beso" de Wendy sabía que ella le quería, y le entraba más prisa por llegar.  
  
Wake me up inside (Can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
  
Call my name and save my from the dark (Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run (Can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone (Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become... (Bring me to life)  
  
La muchcha se había quedado dormida con Nana a sus pies. La ventana seguía abierta, el aire movía las cortinas con fuerza. Wendy murmuró "Peter" en sueños, suavemente, una y otra vez.  
  
Humpf. Patético, patético, patético . ¿Queréis que esto se acabe aquí? (¡¡¡SÍ!!!) Tengo un final escrito, pero no sé si ponerlo... v.v me desanima leer este cap... Reviews, por favor, o los agradeceré muchísimo (¡ME DA IGUAL SI SON OFENSIVOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡DESAHÓGATE! ¡¡Grrrrr!!). Si recibo alguno, lo cual es poco probable, a lo mejor dejo el epílogo. Ya veré. B Besos y gracias por aguantarme. 


	2. Dos

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OMG, 9 REVIEWS!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡K EMOCIÓN!!!!!!!! me seco la lagrimita sñif sñif ¡¡Pos respondo!!  
  
[B]hanna: mi primera revieweadora... aquí está el final, muchas gracias muchas gracias!!!  
  
lily evans: Ohh gracias ... yo espero que se agrande esta sección, nu me wuta estar solita ... para subir fics te tienes que registrar (arriba del todo, en "Register") y luego en la columna de la izquierda de tu menú te subes el documento y le haces el summary, etc.  
  
Carito: Gracias a ti tb me estoy emocionando con tanto halago... ya está aquí la continuación... más vale tarde que nunca :P...  
  
marta: Sip, he leído el libro, y he visto la peli tb... pero es un fic, - ¡¡imaginación al poder!!  
  
Vio Bartola Blasa: grrrrr k traidora eres TT agh eso es tan humillante -- ... hice MAL en decirte nada ... pero en fin... grax a ti tb... -- un consuelo que no te rías de mí. besos.  
  
Moira Black: Es raro, pero ESTE no se quedará a medias... aplausos por favor xDDD. Pero no entiendo qué quieres decir con el tono más definido cara de preocupación.  
  
Alcione la banshee wauf wauf: jajajajajaja pobrecita alsho, traumatizada, sin canción y sin patata... estooo... si hago al traducción te la mandaré... y gracias wauf!! Me siento feliz, soy la heroína de mi jefa!!! xDDD  
  
RakAoMi: Me alegro mucho de k te guste, sobre todo porque yo no estoy muy segura de que me guste a MÍ... xDD en fin... ya etá aquí el segundo y último cap... y me daré una vuelta por tus fics entonces!!   
  
Laura: ¡¡Oh, oh, una tocaya!! Yo tb me llamo Laura, ¡qué nombre más original! XDD y gracias a ti tb =D. [/B]  
  
Y... redoble de tamobres, suenan las trompetas aquí está el epílogo. Es muy muy cortito, con mucha cursilería, y éste no es un songfic, pero me ha salido así.  
  
Por fin sobrevolaba Londres. Recoradaba perfectamente dónde estaba el barrio, al casa, la habitación. Y, tal y como aparecía en sus sueños, Wendy dormida en el alféizar de la ventana abierta. Bueno, en el sueño Nana no babeaba tanto, pero eso a Peter no le importaba.  
  
Se posó suavemente junto a su Wendy-lady [N/A: no sé traducir "Wendy-lady" al español. ¿¿"Señora-Wendy"?? Un poco ridículo, me parece. Bueno, sigo. ¡¡- Sí, sí, ya llega el fluff!!] y le tomó la mano. Estaba delgada y muy fría, y en un principio el chico se asustó. Pero respiraba con tranquilidad. Peter cerró la ventana sin hacer ruido, cogió a Wendy (se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba en comparación a cuando la había conocido) y la acostó, arropándola y sentándose luego a su lado. Estuvo un buen rato mirándola, deleitándose con sus largas pestañas y la expresión apacible de su rostro, una expresión que no había experimentado demasiado en los últimos meses.  
  
No pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla, y ella abrió los ojos, como una leona siempre expectante para cuidar de sus cachorros. Nada más verle, se incorporó y se quedó mirándolo como a un fantasma durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Luego se abrazó a él agarrándolo como si fuera la única tabla a la que agarrarse en un inmenso océano rugiente, y se echó a llorar [N/A: xD ya he comentado que estaba muy sensible... esto de las hormonas... vale, vale, no interrumpo más --'] sin hacer nada por evitarlo. El rubio estaba muy sorprendido, ¿ésa era la fuerte, la valiente, la maravillosa Wendy que él conocía? Aún así le devolvió el abrazo, con un poco más de suavidad que ella, y estuvieron agarrados durante un rato. Luego la chica, sin soltarse, se decidió a hablar.  
  
- ¿Por qué has vuelto?  
  
- Deberías saberlo.  
  
Wendy se separó, pero sosteniéndole las manos, y lo miró con ojos húmedos.  
  
- No, no debería. Me prometiste que vendrías. Te esperé, fue en vano, y yo estaba hecha polvo, y...  
  
- Pero estoy aquí. ¿No me ves, no me has abrazado? – Peter comprendía su reacción, pero aún así le entristecía.  
  
- Sí, pero... te volverás a ir. Me volverás a dejar sola... – su voz tembló.  
  
- Campanilla me convenció de que no... – Peter enrojeció y bajó la mirada- de que no me querías, me dijo que todo había sido para que os liberara de Garfio y que tú tenías cerrada la ventana. Yo la creí.  
  
Wendy siplemente lo besó. Él se sintió feliz después de varios meses y pensó cómo podía haber sido tan idiota. Cuando se separaron, ella susurró:  
  
- Eso siempre será tuyo. Creí que lo recordarías.  
  
- Lo recordaba, pero... era tan difícil, yo solo contra Campanilla y las sirenas, que estaban de su parte...  
  
- ¿Y no quieres volver a Nunca Jamás?  
  
- No puedo. Hay una cosa que debes saber: estoy creciendo. Yo pensé que si crecía sólo interiormente no pasaría nada, pero no es así. Lo noto, y noto que Nunca Jamás ya está buscando otro héroe en otra parte, y que me echa...  
  
Ahora Wendy estaba más intrigada que llorosa.  
  
- ¿Nunca Jamás te echa? ¿Qué quieres decir? Es sólo un... lugar, un... mundo...  
  
- Tú tampoco lo sabes describir, ¿eh? – sonrió tristemente el muchacho. – Nunca Jamás es diferente. Si nota que algo cambia en él y no le gusta, lo repudia. A mí me consiguió meter en una especie de aletargamiento y me evitaba las aventuras. Noto que no quiere que vuelva, y no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir.  
  
- ¿Por qué no se ha deshecho de los piratas entonces?  
  
- Ellos forman parte de Nunca Jamás. Yo ya no.  
  
- Entonces... ¿te quedarás? – murmuró Wendy.  
  
- No sé si tus padres lo permitirán...  
  
- Claro que sí, están encantados con los Niños perdidos...  
  
- Y... - ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Dónde duermo hoy?  
  
Wendy señaló toda la habitación a su alrededor. Ahora era suya solamente, porque los chicos dormían juntos en un cuarto más grande. En el lugar donde había estado antes las camas de sus hermanos había ahora dos butacas y un pequeños sofá rosa pastel, a juego con los demás (nuevos) muebles.  
  
- Elige. – sonrió ella.  
  
FIN.  
  
¡¡ IAK IAK IAK!!"¡Por fin se ha acabado este coñazo!", dirán algunos... "¡Oh, no, yo quería que un meteorito cayera y destruyera a todos!", dirán otros... Pero « c'est la vie ». ¬¬U Me que quedado MAL pero tengo ganas de publicar algo TERMINADO aquí, así que... ¡¡Ya os podéis poner a trabajar pera mejorar esta sección!! Reviews, por favor... acepto críticas constructivas, cartas bomba, gritos, enfados, lloreras... y cajas de bombones (belgas xD). Besos a tods. 


End file.
